Turn Back Time
by kcf0014
Summary: It’s been 11 years since the Hillridge HIGH clan graduated. When reunited for a very special occasion, Mr. Dig’s wedding, what will be the same? What will be different? And will they leave the same as they came or be changed forever?
1. Perfect? Almost

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, though I do own the unknown characters I have introduced you to.  
  
A/n: I do not know Mr. Dig's real name, or middle name for that matter. Please bear with me. If you know it, please let me know. Also: I do not know how much older he is than Lizzie, Miranda, etc. Again, please bear with me.  
  
Summary: It's been eleven years since the Hillridge HIGH clan graduated. Now they are reunited for a very special occasion, Mr. Dig's wedding! When the group are brought back together, what will be the same? What will be different? And will they leave the same as they came, or will they be changed forever? Please r/r!  
  
Chapter One: Perfect? Almost.  
  
She tapped her long fingernails on the kitchen table. Her blonde hair was up in a perfect bun with a couple of strands by her face. She wore a silky blue, strapless, dress. It was accessorized with a silver bracelet & necklace. She glanced at the two rings on her left hand. The thought of the one to whom her heart belonged made her smile.  
  
She picked up the invitation on the table and read it over for the 1 billionth time. She had been "Cordially Invited To the Special Occasion of the Marriage of Darren Anthony Dig & Alison Marigold Thomas". She couldn't believe her old substitute teacher was getting married.  
  
Someone came up behind her and said "Boo!" She jumped and screamed. She turned around to see a little boy giggling. He was in a little tux, though his dirty blonde hair was a mess.  
  
"Oh you!" She screamed and picked him up. She tickled his stomach and he laughed and laughed. She finally stopped and said, "Did Daddy not brush your hair?"  
  
"Oh, no," the little boy said. "He did."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
A man appeared with two young girls in his arms. "He went crazy went I tried to put his bow-tie on. Thought maybe mommy could do a better job." He put the two girls down, both in dresses, and pulled a small clip-on bow tie out of his suit jacket. He handed to the woman and she pinned it on. "There!" she said. "Aren't you handsome!"  
  
"Yes, I am!" The little boy said.  
  
"How did you do that?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm a woman. That's what I do," she said and smiled. The two young girls came up to her. "Lookie, mama," said the older one. "Isn't my green velvet dress so beautiful?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "You are both the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." She picked up the younger one in her pink dress & bow and kissed her cheek. She didn't notice the man smiling at every word & move she made.  
  
They all piled into the minivan. She sat in the passengers seat and stared at the love of her life for a moment, and then out the window. She didn't know what the day would hold. What would soon-to-be Mrs. Dig be like? How much has Mr. Dig changed?  
  
But the biggest question was like a burden on her mind. Would she run into her high school friends and enemies?  
  
This was a question Lizzie didn't even want to think about.  
  
[a/n: Who is Lizzie married to? Ethan? Gordo? Larry? The unknown? Where is Miranda? Kate? Ethan, Gordo, Larry? Find out in the next chapter of Turn Back Time.] 


	2. He, She, and Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, though I do own the unknown characters I have introduced you to.  
  
A/N: I know the first chapter was a little slow, but I promise, it'll get better. Please don't loose hope! [haha]  
  
Summary: It's been eleven years since the Hillridge HIGH clan graduated. Now they are reunited for a very special occasion, Mr. Dig's wedding! When the group are brought back together, what will be the same? What will be different? And will they leave the same as they came, or will they be changed forever? Please r/r!  
  
Chapter Two: He, She, and Her  
  
He fidgeted in his seat. The sun blazed on his black suit, making it inevitable, he was going to sweat. Not just from the heat, but from nerves.  
  
Ah, yes. Though it was Mr. Dig's wedding, he had something more important on his mind. Her. He hadn't seen her since graduation. Would she show up? He hoped she would, and then he hoped she wouldn't.  
  
He looked around. There were no familiar faces. Then he realized he was on the wrong side. It was obvious he was in the bride's rows of seats. He got up, moving across the row, into the aisle, and then back into another row and sat himself down.  
  
"Gordo?" A man asked.  
  
He turned at the sound of his childhood nickname. The man was wearing a black suit with a pale shirt underneath. "Tudgeman?"  
  
The man laughed. "Oh boy, Gordo! Wow, you look exactly the same!" David did not know whether to be insulted or not.  
  
"Actually I like to go by David now," he explained. "But, um.. well, you look exactly the same, too." And did he ever. At that moment, though, a woman tapped on David's shoulder and asked if she could sit down. David turned to see a red-headed, slightly large woman. "Uh, yes," he said.  
  
"Thanks," she said and smiled. He looked at her a moment and then looked at Larry. Neither looked towards one another, and David wasn't sure if he wanted to make the risk of establishing a tie.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"What did you do, Tudgeman?" Gordo asked, somewhat sympathetically.  
  
"I, I." Larry could barely talk. Gordo could tell he was fighting back tears. "I told Veruca I love her."  
  
"Wow, Tudge, that's great. but wait, what's wrong?" Gordo asked.  
  
"She..." he spoke slowly. "She broke up with me. And I don't understand. How can someone break up with someone after they had just told them that they love them?"  
  
Gordo shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
A tear finally fell from Larry's face, which then lead to a whole flood of tears.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
David shook his head as he came out of his daze. That had been two months before graduation. David looked to his left at Veruca. She took a quick glance at him, then looked away, but then her eyes quickly shot back at him.  
  
"David Gordon?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," David said.  
  
"Wow! How are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm good, and you?" David didn't want to be too loud, but it didn't matter. Larry had already looked over.  
  
"Veruca?" Larry said.  
  
"Larry." Veruca said, not moving her eyes from his.  
  
"I wanted to call you," Larry said.  
  
"It's good you didn't," she replied.  
  
Larry looked hurt. But he picked himself back up. "Will. will you sit next to me? I'd love to talk to you again."  
  
Veruca smiled. "Yes, yes. Ofcourse." Both looked at David. He rolled his eyes and then swapped places with Veruca.  
  
David took his mind off Larry & Veruca and set his mind on finding her. He searched through the crowd, and found a few familiar faces, though he couldn't quite put a name to a couple of them.  
  
His eyes drifted to the door, and there she was. She looked amazing. Almost better than ever. Her blonde hair was up in a tight bun with a few strands in her face. She had a blue strapless dress on with a silver necklace & bracelet. But then his eyes drifted to her hand. A little girl was holding it. But there was another detail David wished he hadn't noticed. Two rings. One a diamond, another just a plain band. David's stomach turned.  
  
And then he saw her look over at a man, who had a little boy clutching his hand and a little girl in his arms. She put her arm through his (the one of which his hand was clutching the small boy's) and they waded through the crowd together.  
  
She was married. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire was married. And a mother. And no doubt happy.  
  
And she hadn't even told her former best friend.  
  
[a/n: Why didn't Gordo know about Lizzie's marriage? Will sparks once again fly between Larry & Veruca? Where's the rest of the gain? And WHO IN THE WORLD is Lizzie's husband? Find out soon!] 


	3. I Still Love Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, though I do own the unknown characters I have introduced you to.  
  
Summary: It's been eleven years since the Hillridge HIGH clan graduated. Now they are reunited for a very special occasion, Mr. Dig's wedding! When the group are brought back together, what will be the same? What will be different? And will they leave the same as they came, or will they be changed forever? Please r/r!  
  
A/N: As far as I know, the Lucas Harding's Hospital & Academy in Florida does not exist!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Another woman who walked past him interrupted David's daze.  
  
"Mi- Miranda?" he asked.  
  
The silky-black haired woman spun around. She had a light blue dress, in some areas sparkly, on with large silver hoops. Her hair lay around her neck.  
  
"Gordo?" she asked. She smiled. "Hi, oh my word!" They shared a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. David was glad to find their was no hard feelings between Miranda and himself.  
  
"How- how are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm doing good," Miranda said.  
  
"What have you been doing?" he asked.  
  
"As in work?" she questioned.  
  
"As in everything," he said. He couldn't believe how amazing Miranda Sanchez looked. Much better than nearly seven years ago when he had last spoken to her.  
  
"I - believe it or not - am an interior designer," Miranda said.  
  
"Really?" David asked. "I though you were going to get an album contract?"  
  
Miranda nodded. "I did. We start on it next year. I wanted to put it off when I found out I had such I knack for interior designing," she explained. "What about you? Are you finished with medical school?"  
  
"I don't think anyone could ever quite be finished with medical school," David said. Miranda smiled as he continued. "But yes. I'm a doctor at the Lucas Harding's Hospital & Academy in Florida."  
  
"Impressive," Miranda said.  
  
"Um." David trailed off.  
  
A man walked up to Miranda and slipped his hand through hers. Miranda smiled and said to David, "This is my boyfriend, Andrew Morias."  
  
"Hey," David said and shook Andrew's hand.  
  
"This is Gordo, Andrew," Miranda said.  
  
"David," he said.  
  
"What?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I'm called David now," David explained, "Or Dr. Gordon. Take your pick."  
  
Miranda smiled. "David. Okay. Anyways," she said, turning to Andrew. "This is my childhood best friend."  
  
"I thought Lizzie was your childhood best friend," Andrew said, obviously confused.  
  
"Uh. um." Miranda started as she looked at David.  
  
There was an awkward silence at the mention of Lizzie, and David finally said, "Miranda. speaking of Lizzie. did you know she is married?"  
  
"Is she here?!" Miranda screeched, trying to avoid the question. "I haven't seen her in nearly a year!" She almost walked away from David when he pulled at her.  
  
"Wait, Miranda. did you know?"  
  
Miranda looked at David with sadly as she told the honest truth. "Yes, Gord- I mean, David, I knew."  
  
David's facial expression dropped. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
Miranda's eyes were sympathetic. "She didn't want you to know. I tried to convince her to at least call and tell you, but she refused. She requested that I didn't tell you, either, and so I respected her wishes," she said.  
  
David dropped his head and shook it. "One mistake. I make one mistake and I am expelled for life," he said.  
  
"Gordo, everyone thought you were going to propose to her. Lizzie was looking at engagement rings. And then on a night when you said you were hanging out with the guys, she finds you on a date with Parker McKenzie. What did you think was going to happen? She was going to say 'I love you' and all would be forgotten? Lizzie is still living with the pain of that day, even though she is happily married and has three adorable children. I think you owe it to her today to at least give her an apology," Miranda said, rather annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, don't fight with me. I don't want to fight with you," David said.  
  
"I don't want to fight with you, either. But don't apologize to me, apologize to Lizzie," Miranda said.  
  
"But the problem is. I still love her," David explained.  
  
Miranda nodded. "I know."  
  
[a/n: Hehehehe! Don't you love cliff-hangers? I just love leaving you not knowing who Lizzie's husband is. Evil? Yes, I am! :-) Thanks for all the great reviews! It really keeps me going!  
  
Like? Don't like? Let me know what's good, bad, or needs to be changed! Review please!] 


	4. Thoughts & Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, though I do own the unknown characters I have introduced you to.  
  
Summary: It's been eleven years since the Hillridge HIGH clan graduated. Now they are reunited for a very special occasion, Mr. Dig's wedding! When the group are brought back together, what will be the same? What will be different? And will they leave the same as they came, or will they be changed forever? Please r/r!  
  
A/N:  
  
Chapter Four: Thoughts & Intentions  
  
She clutched onto his arm. It was quite crowded and she didn't want to get separated from him.  
  
They finally found seats and placed the children between them. She looked around for someone she knew, until a man popped out in front of her.  
  
"Lizzie!" he said and pulled her in a hug. She didn't even have time to look to see who it was.  
  
She pulled away and was startled at the face she saw. His blonde hair was parted as it always had been, just perfectly and he was in a navy blue suit. "Ethan??"  
  
"Yes, I am Ethan," he said.  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Wow, oh my word, how are you? What do you do for work now?" she asked.  
  
"Good," Ethan said. "I'm a manager at an Italian restaurant in Maine."  
  
"Good for you!" Lizzie said.  
  
"What about you?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I'm a mom," she gestured towards the three giggling children to her left, "and I'm a teller at the Milford National Bank here in Massachusetts."  
  
"Can you believe Mr. Dig wants to live in Massachusetts? Who would want to live here?!" Ethan said with a snort.  
  
"Uh, Ethan, I live in Massachusetts," Lizzie said.  
  
Ethan nodded. "And that's why you work here," he said, question-like.  
  
Lizzie, then, nodded. "Um, yeah." Ethan seemed to still have a few brain cells missing.  
  
"Cool," he said, apparently forgetting what he had just said about the state.  
  
"Are you married?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No," Ethan said. "But I'm looking. I'm tired of being alone."  
  
Lizzie nodded. "I can understand." She leaned over and pulled at her husband's coat jacket. He stood up and looked at Lizzie, and then at Ethan. "Ethan, this is my husband, Jacob."  
  
"Hey," Ethan said and stuck out his hand. Jacob took it as they both smiled and nodded.  
  
"Jacob, this is my friend from high school - well, and middle school - Ethan Craft," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Hello, Ethan," Jacob said. "You are the first of Lizzie's friend's I have met."  
  
"Speaking of friends," Lizzie said, "Have you seen anyone else?"  
  
Ethan moved closer to Lizzie. "I see a lot of people, don't you?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "No, no. I mean, have you seen anyone from high school, someone you knew?"  
  
"I saw Brooke Baker- or, um, Brooke Callaway," he said.  
  
"Brooke is married?!" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes," Ethan said. "She has two sons, two."  
  
"Wow," Lizzie said.  
  
"Did you see anyone?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No. I thought I saw Claire Miller, but I might have been wrong," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh," Ethan said. Music began playing and so he said, "Well, I should go find a seat. I'll talk to you guys at the reception."  
  
He left and Lizzie and Jacob took their seats.  
  
The ceremony began. Mr. Dig looked the same, though a little gray. The woman who walked down the aisle had short brown hair with a long white, silky dress. Her light face brightened when she saw Mr. Dig (let's call him Darren for now, shall we?). He, also, smiled. As she stood next to him and the ceremony carried on, they stole quick glances at one another. You could tell how much they loved eachother.  
  
Finally it was announced, "I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss the bride." And he did. And then every clapped as they turned.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help having a few tears fall down her cheeks. 'I remember out wedding day.'  
  
Miranda smiled with great happiness as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand. 'I hope that will be us someday. I love Andrew so much.'  
  
Gordo sighed, happy, though his thoughts were still elsewhere. 'I need to find her. I need to talk to her.'  
  
Larry watched, pleased ofcourse, but he looked over at Veruca. 'She's so beautiful. I can't let her slip away again.'  
  
Veruca was very happy for her old teacher and smiled in delight. She couldn't help seeing someone out of the corner of her eye, though. 'Why is he staring at me? We were over a long time ago.'  
  
Brooke didn't pay much attention. Two little boys crawled around her feet. 'I am going to kill them!'  
  
Claire (YES SHE'S THERE!) applauded, very excited. But not for Mr. Dig. 'Maybe I'll meet someone at the reception.'  
  
Another woman looked around seeing many familiar faces. 'It's like I'm in high school again. Oh boy, here we go."  
  
And yet another woman only looked at one man. 'I need to speak with him at the reception.' She also looked at a few others. 'I need to make peace.'  
  
And, yes, Ethan stared up at the ceiling. 'Wow, it's really high...'  
  
Lizzie and her family left the wedding place to travel to the reception hall. Once there, she looked for her best friend, Miranda. Not finding her at first, she looked for anyone she could recognize.  
  
And then she saw him.  
  
[a/n: What do you think? I'm REALLY trying hard! The next chapter will be up VERY soon. I already have it planned. Please review, good or bad!] 


	5. UnBreak My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, though I do own the unknown characters I have introduced you to.  
  
Summary: It's been eleven years since the Hillridge HIGH clan graduated. Now they are reunited for a very special occasion, Mr. Dig's wedding! When the group are brought back together, what will be the same? What will be different? And will they leave the same as they came, or will they be changed forever? Please r/r!  
  
A/N [or DISCLAIMER 2]: I do not own the song "Un-Break My Heart" by Toni Braxton.  
  
Chapter Five: Un-Break My Heart  
  
And then she saw him. And he saw her.  
  
~~~~~ Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Come back and bring back the smile  
  
Come and take these tears away  
  
I need your arms to hold me now  
  
The nights are so unkind  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me ~~~~~  
  
They both looked at eachother from across the room. Neither dared to move. Lizzie swallowed hard as she looked at him.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"I'd like a French-vanilla ice coffee to go," she said. She turned to see any action that was going on. It was 9:00pm, so she didn't expect to see anything. But she did.  
  
She saw Parker McKenzie. But she wasn't alone.  
  
Her heart fell into her stomach as she stomped over to the table.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
~~~~~ Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
My heart ~~~~~  
  
He watched her carefully. His heart told him to get up and go over to her, but his brain told him no. Finally, he made a decision.  
  
~~~~~ Take back that sad word good-bye  
  
Bring back the joy to my life  
  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
  
Come and kiss this pain away  
  
I can't forget the day you left  
  
Time is so unkind  
  
And life is cruel without you here beside me ~~~~~  
  
His thoughts couldn't help drifting as he got up.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Gordo, I don't want to be lied to any more," she had said.  
  
"No, don't do this," he asked pleadingly. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
  
"We're through," she said as tears fell down her face. She turned around and left the coffee shop.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
~~~~~ Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
My heart ~~~~~  
  
She watched him get up from his seat. She couldn't do this. She didn't want to talk to him.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"I am not inviting him," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
She shook her head. "I refuse."  
  
"Lizzie, please. You two need to talk. You can't marry Jacob without putting Gordo completely behind you. I know for a fact you haven't."  
  
"Miranda, stop. I am not inviting him. He hurt me. I've never felt pain like that before. I don't want to talk to him," she said.  
  
"Just the fact that you refuse to talk to him shows me you aren't over him."  
  
"Yes, I am," She said. "I just don't want to spoil my wedding day with him here. Please don't invite him. Please don't tell him."  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
~~~ Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many, many nights  
  
Un-break my... ~~~  
  
His heart raced. He was halfway across the hall now. In a few minutes he would be next to her. What was he going to say?  
  
Her heart raced. He was halfway across the hall now. In a few minutes he would be next to her. What was she going to say?  
  
Suddenly a loud voice rang. "The bride and groom have arrived! Please take your seats!"  
  
And the moment was gone. He looked at her as she broke eye contact and tended to her daughters & son.  
  
He shook his head and turned around back to his seat.  
  
~~~ Un-break my heart  
  
Come back and say you love me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Sweet darlin'  
  
Without you I just can't go on  
  
Can't go on ~~~  
  
[a/n: You like? That was a sad entry to write. Anyways - will Gordo, eh *ahem* David & Lizzie ever meet up? Find out soon!] 


	6. Memories Rekindled

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, though I do own the unknown characters I have introduced you to.  
  
Summary: It's been eleven years since the Hillridge HIGH clan graduated. Now they are reunited for a very special occasion, Mr. Dig's wedding! When the group are brought back together, what will be the same? What will be different? And will they leave the same as they came, or will they be changed forever? Please r/r!  
  
A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Hopefully this chapter will be of your approval due to the long wait.  
  
Chapter Six: Memories Rekindled  
  
The bride and groom entered, after their wedding party, and they took their seats in the front of the room. Dinner was then almost immediately provided for them, then all of their guests.  
  
A dish was placed in front of Larry, as it was the others at his table. They had become reacquainted after all of these years. Next to Larry sat Veruca, who sat next to Claire Miller, Kate Sanders, Ethan Craft, and then Larry again. There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air, as no one dared to speak. Finally Larry broke the silence.  
  
"Kate, Claire, Ethan," he said, and then he looked to his right. He peered right into her eyes. "Veruca..." he shook himself out of his daze and continued, "What have all of you been up to?"  
  
"I'm a manager to an Italian restaurant in Maine," Ethan said.  
  
"Wow," Larry said. "What are you doing, Claire?" he then asked.  
  
Claire had a stiff, sophisticated stature printed upon her. "I am a model for a clothes agency in Canada." She looked to her right. "What about you, Kate?" Claire asked smugly.  
  
It took all she had not to scream or cry, but Kate withheld her own stature and said, "I am a photographer. I realized my passion for it after my third," she wanted Claire to be upset so bad, she just had to rub it in, "yes, third, year of college. I also do interior designing in my spare time."  
  
"Maybe sometime you could photograph me," Claire said.  
  
Kate forced out a laugh. "That would be interesting." She excused herself to the bathroom. Ethan found himself following her partway, until she surprised him by turning around. "I knew you were following me."  
  
"Don't listen to Claire," he said.  
  
Kate bit her lip and then said, "She still has that something over me, and I can't take it."  
  
"She doesn't have one thing," Ethan said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've missed you. I've missed you so much," Ethan said.  
  
Kate couldn't hold back the tears as she said, "I've missed you, too." Ethan leaned in through her sobs and kissed her lips.  
  
**********************  
  
Miranda had also excused herself to the bathroom. She was very uncomfortable sitting at a table with Parker McKenzie. They had barely said a word but 'hi', yet it was still very weird. Her and Parker both knew about Lizzie & Gordo, um, David. They both knew Parker was the reason they split up. And they both knew that because of that, their very rocky friendship was even unsteadier.  
  
As Miranda walked in the bathroom, she ran right into a very familiar blonde. "Kate?"  
  
Kate nodded and said, "Miranda?"  
  
Miranda also nodded, slowly. "So, Kate. Wow, it's been a long time."  
  
Kate half-smiled. "I, yeah..." She looked to the floor, then up at Miranda. "Miranda, I'm sorry."  
  
Miranda's eyes widened. "You're sorry?"  
  
Kate nodded. "We were just getting close again, and I betrayed your trust..."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"You, you, kissed him?" Miranda asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, but, Miranda, I am so sorry, I-" Kate started.  
  
"No, no," Miranda said. "You don't just go around kissing other people's boyfriends!"  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," Kate said.  
  
"You're right," Miranda said, seemingly upset. Then her face lightened. "But, then again, if you hadn't kissed Luke, I may still be with him today, and I'm not. I'm with the most perfect man. So in a way, I owe you."  
  
A smile spread across Kate's face. Miranda & Kate hugged. As they pulled apart Kate started to speak. "So how are you?" she asked. "Are you married?"  
  
"No, just dating. But this whole wedding has made marriage a prospective in my mind. His name is Andrew. He's here. You should come meet him," Miranda said.  
  
Kate nodded. "I will later, I really need to go find Ethan, first, though."  
  
"Ethan?" Miranda asked. "Are you two still together?"  
  
"No, we broke up right after I kissed Luke," Kate's face dropped. "I really messed things up with that."  
  
Miranda couldn't seem to find any comforting words.  
  
"But," Kate continued, "Ethan is at my table, and he followed my part way to the bathroom and told me he missed me. I agreed that I did, too, and then we kissed. And then I ran off. I really need to go talk to him."  
  
Miranda then nodded. "Go." Kate smiled, turned, and left.  
  
[a/n: What do you think? Ethan is a little smarter in this chapter, I can't really make him too stupid, lol, I mean, he is an adult. Please review!] 


End file.
